Pensamientos
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Hipo no fuese interrumpido por Astrid? ¿Que hubiese ocurrido si Hipo se hubiese marchado en ese momento? ¿Que ocurriría con el muerte roja? Y lo que es mas importante: ¿Que supondrá este cambio? Hiccstrid
1. Capitulo 1 - El escape

**Buenas! Soy German, también conocido como El nuevo, y bueno, si bien es mi primera historia de HTTYD, no es la primera que escribo ni mucho menos la primera que ya he subido a esta página. Me encanto la película, la serie, y todo lo relacionado, en tan solo unas semanas adore HTTYD más que mi anterior película favorita. Y bueno, aquí os la dejo, disfrutadla :D. Por cierto, si conocéis alguna página donde pueda ver la temporada 3 de HTTYD en castellano de España os lo agradecería, también si podéis, decidme cuantos capítulos tiene esta temporada actualmente. Gracias de antemano ^^**

 **Basada a mitades de la primera película, cuando le eligen para matar un pesadilla.**

 **Por cierto, nombres en castellano de España, me siento mucho más cómodo.**

* * *

 **Pensamientos**

* * *

Capítulo I: Escape

* * *

Hipo no sabía lo que sentía, simplemente odiaba a su tribu por no haberse parado a estudiar los dragones, y matarlos a sangre fría, por eso, Hipo tomo una decisión, una decisión que le impediría volver a ver a sus amigos, o mejor dicho, sus "conocidos", Astrid, y, también, su padre, quien seguro que se preocupara.

"No se si estoy haciendo lo correcto…" Murmuro Hipo mientras caminaba entre el bosque.

Hipo llego a un claro, donde, su mejor amigo, Desdentao, le esperaba tumbado cerca del lago. En cuanto le sintió, este dilato sus pupilas y dio un rodeo con su cabeza.

"Hola, campeón. Vamos a tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones…" Dijo Hipo con una cara más bien que decidida, preocupada.

Desdentao solo levanto sus orejas y asintió.

"Bien, creo que lo tengo todo…" Pensó Hipo. "Comida, agua, la foto…" Añadió en voz alta.

Hipo lo metió todo en su pequeña pero suficientemente grande mochila todos los suministros.

"Oh rayos, ¡me olvido de mi casco de vikingo!" Dijo Hipo dándose un facepalm.

Desdentao simplemente lo miro con ojos aburridos.

"Bien, desdentao. Vamos a tener que hacer una parada antes de irnos." Dijo Hipo, y acto seguido subió a lomos de Desdentao.

Tardaron apenas 5 segundos, pero que se alargó mucho más para Hipo ya que tenía que procurar que no vieran a Desdentao. Después de todo, es un furia NOCTURNA.

"Bien, espera aquí." Dijo Hipo a Desdentao. "Voy a por una cosa a casa y nos vamos." Añadió, y entro a su casa.

Desdentao se tumbó como pudo y bostezo, esperando a su mejor amigo, mientras, estaba alerta, era un pueblo vikingo y Desdentao era un furia nocturna, si lo veían, lo cazarían sin duda.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que Hipo salió. Desdentao levanto la cabeza, pero, en seguida, Hipo le pidió que la bajase.

"Hey, Hipo, ¿Te vienes al entrenamiento?" Pregunto Mocoso.

"Ehm... ahora mismo estoy ocupado. ¡Iré luego!" Dijo Hipo excusándose.

"Es cierto Hipo, ¿dónde te pasas casi todo el día? Es sospechoso." Dijo Astrid mirando con malicia a Hipo.

"Eh.. yo… simplemente voy a dar una vuelta al bosque…" Dijo Hipo echándose una mano a su cogote.

"¿Toda la tarde?" Pregunto Astrid sorprendida. "Por favor Hipo. Te he estado buscando hace nada y no te he visto por ningún lado." Añadió.

"Si… es que hoy no he ido, por eso, iba justo ahora." Hipo empezaba a sudar.

"Ah…"Dijo Astrid aun sospechando. "Bueno, pues te esperamos." Añadió, y se fue con los demás.

"Uf… Que cerca ha estado, campeón." Dijo Hipo mientras se acercaba a ver a su dragón.

"Bueno, nos van a ver, pero por última vez…" Hipo murmuro esto último con la cabeza baja. "En fin, ¡Vamos Desdentao!" Añadió pidiéndole a su fiel amigo.

Desdentao tomo vuelo lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun así, no pudo evitar ser visto en el día.

"¡Furia nocturna!" Grito un vikingo. "¡Al suelo!"

Todo el mundo se agacho esperando el sonido del furia nocturna rompiendo el viento con su velocidad y una bola de plasma, pero nunca llego.

"Qué raro…" Dijo Estoico. "Los furias nocturnas no atacan por el día. Y tampoco ha soltado ninguno de sus devastadores ataques…"

Mientras tanto, Hipo daba un último vistazo a Mema con ojos melancólicos, mientras se alejaba con Desdentao.

"Bien, amigo, empezaremos nuestra nueva vida." Dijo Hipo, y una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla. Desdentao le consoló echándole una mirada.

Y ahí estaban, los dos solos, pero juntos, sin siquiera saber dónde ir. Lo único que sabía Hipo, es que no podía seguir allí, donde los vikingos solo veían más allá de lo que su ignorancia podía.

* * *

2 Días después

* * *

Hipo y desdentao dormían dentro de una cueva poco profunda con un pequeño manantial de agua dentro. Parecían tranquilos, pero Desdentao alzaba sus orejas cada vez que escuchaba un ruido, estaba atento. Estaban en territorio desconocido, y él lo sabía.

Las horas pasaban e Hipo no daba señal de estar despierto. El furia nocturna ya estaba despierto y se entretenía fuera de la cueva colgándose de la cola de las ramas o prendiendo fuego a pequeños arbustos.

"Uaaah…" Bostezo Hipo. "Que sueñecito más bueno." Hipo se estirazo y acto seguido se levantó.

El pequeño vikingo salió de la cueva, esperando ver a su mejor amigo, pero no fue el caso.

"¿Desdentao?" Hipo exploro con la mirada su alrededor, esperando encontrarle, pero no, realmente se había ido hacia algún sitio.

Hipo, decidido, exploro un poco por el bosque para intentar buscar a desdentao. Camino y camino hasta llegar a un pequeño acantilado de no más de 2 metros, y ahí encontró a su campeón, en una posición de acecho.

"¿Desdentao?" Pregunto acercándole la mano, este se dio la vuelta y dilato sus ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Añadió con curiosidad.

Desdentao le señalo con la cabeza debajo del acantilado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Hijo se asomó al acantilado, y lo que vio le dejo sorprendido.

Su padre, junto a Bocón y unos cuantos vikingos estaban buscando algo, e Hipo lo sabía, le estaban buscando a él.

"Oh, dios… teníamos que habernos ido más lejos…" Dijo Hipo. "Bien, Desdentao, pronto anochecerá, y ahí podremos irnos sin que se den cuenta." Añadió.

Desdentao solo asintió, antes de irse, Desdentao pudo escuchar algo de los vikingos, pero, creyó que no era apropiado, y no aviso a Hipo.

Ambos fueron a la pequeña cueva y no se aburrieron como pudieron, Hipo agarro una rama bastante larga y Desdentao tenía que agarrarla, era simple, pero divertido para ellos.

Tras 2 horas, ya había anochecido, así que, según el plan, se fueron, era totalmente de noche, por lo que Desdentao podía volar sin miedo, ya que no podrían descubrirle fácilmente.

"Bien, campeón." Dijo Hipo acariciando a su colega. "Alejémonos de aquí."

Pero, antes de alejarse, Desdentao soltó una ráfaga de plasma en la arena, donde estaban los vikingos, aun buscando a Hipo.

"¡Furia nocturna!" Grito Estoico. "¡Al suelo!" Añadió y todo el mundo se escondió y se agacho.

"¡Desdentao!" Dijo Hipo. "¿Por qué has hecho eso? Vale que de noche eres invisible, pero gracias a eso saben que eres un furia nocturna…"Hipo le ordeno irse de ahí, pero, antes de irse, Desdentao le echo una mirada a Estoico.

"Estoico, hay un mensaje escrito en la arena." Dijo Bocón avisando a su líder.

"Veamos…" Dijo Estoico leyendo el mensaje.

. . .

"¿Estoico?"

"Si lo intentas te matare." Dijo Estoico impactado.

"…" Bocón se quedó callado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Mema

* * *

"Bueno, ¿alguna idea?" Pregunto Astrid, reunidos con los demás chicos en el mismo sitio donde charlaban mientras entrenaban para matar dragones.

"Quizás se lo ha comido un dragón." Dijo Chusco.

"Se… un Pesadilla monstruosa." Termino Brusca.

"Por favor, no desvariéis…" Dijo Mocoso. "¡Seguro que fue un Furia nocturna!" Añadió en pose triunfante.

"Hablando de Furias nocturnas, el que vino hace 2 días no ataco ni destruyo nada." Dijo Patapez.

"Sera porque tendría miedo de mis músculos." Dijo Mocoso dándole un beso a sus músculos.

"Yo quería que destrozara algo…" Dijo Chusco triste. "¡Me encantan las explosiones!" Añadió.

"¡Y a mí!" Dijo Brusca y se dieron un cabezazo. "Como mola… jeje."

"Vamos a ver, nos estamos yendo del tema, estamos aquí para averiguar que le paso a Hipo." Dijo Astrid seria.

"Uuuhh, ¿y porque estas tan interesada en Hipo?" Dijo Mocoso.

"Porque si no aparece, el próximo jefe de la aldea serás tú, y eso no le gustaría a nadie." Dijo Astrid fría.

En ese momento, todos se pusieron serios y dejaron de discutir.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Mocoso avergonzado.

"¿Y si exploramos el bosque?" Pregunto Patapez tímidamente. "Hipo se pasaba casi todo el día ahí, quizás encontremos algo." Añadió, concluyendo su hipótesis.

"Es una buena idea. "Dijo Astrid. "Así que… ¡Vamos!"

El grupo se dirigió al bosque, pero, en seguida se dieron cuenta de un gravísimo error: ellos no conocían el bosque y podían perderse, Astrid solo iba a entrenar cerca de Mema, no se aventuraba en lo profundo.

"Y ahora… ¿Qué?" Pregunto Chusco con fastidio.

"No hay premio sin esfuerzo." Dijo Astrid. "Venga, par de cobardes." Añadió liderando al grupito.

Fueron en línea recta hacia donde Astrid entrenaba, una vez, vio a Hipo pasando por allí, así que sería una buena idea seguir a partir de ese punto.

"Bien, no podremos perdernos, hay dianas por toda esta parte del bosque distribuidas, así que, con que veamos una, ya sé en qué dirección debemos ir." Dijo Astrid triunfante.

"Podrías haberme avisado para venir a entrenar contigo, nena." Dijo Mocoso intentando "ligar".

"Prefiero ir con un dragón asesino antes que contigo…" Dijo Astrid. "Venga, vamos."

Todos fueron juntos, tenían miedo de perderse por el bosque, estuvieron cerca de 20 minutos buscando alguna pista, y justo cuando estaban por rendirse…

"¡He encontrado algo!" Grito Chusco.

Todos acudieron a donde estaba Chusco, se guiaron por el tremendo grito que pego.

"Vaya…" Dijo Patapez.

"Es…" Dijo Astrid sin palabras.

"Preciosa…" Dijo Mocoso en frente de Astrid, esta le pego un golpe que lo mando al suelo.

"¿Alguien sabia de este claro en el bosque?" Pregunto Brusca.

"Creo que no." Dijo Patapez, entrando al claro. "Oh dios, chicos, mirad esto." Añadió, cogiendo algo muy oscuro.

"Es una…" Dijo Mocoso. "¿Escama?" Añadió tocándola.

"Tiene pinta, pero, ¿de qué dragón?" Dijo Astrid. "Bajemos a investigar." Añadió bajando por la formación rocosa.

Todos bajaron, Patapez lento, Astrid y Mocoso rápido, y Chusco y Brusca bajaron los primeros, porque se dieron un buen golpe.

"Hay dibujos en el suelo." Dijo Patapez. "Uno parece una cabeza de dragón, y el otro…" Añadió girando la cabeza, intentando averiguar lo que era.

"Tiene que haberlo hecho Hipo." Dijo Chusco. "Ninguno dibuja tan bien, aparte, es el único que puede haber estado aquí." Añadió.

"Vaya, Chusco, estás pensando." Dijo Brusca entre risas.

"Y además, aquí hay peces." Dijo Astrid señalando una cesta de peces.

En ese momento, todos abrieron la boca.

"¡A Hipo se lo ha comido un dragón!" Gritaron locos todos.

"Y lo peor de todo…" Dijo Patapez enseñando las escamas. "Furia…nocturna." Añadió muerto de miedo.

"Todo tiene sentido." Dijo Mocoso. "Vio a un furia nocturna, pensó que podría con el, pero lo mato y se lo comió." Añadió aterrorizado.

"No puede ser, ¿Y la cesta de peces?" Pregunto Astrid. "Quizás se intentó hacer su amigo, pero este se lo comió…" Añadió tragando saliva.

"Hipo encontró a un dragón aquí, probablemente un furia nocturna." Dijo Patapez enseñando las escamas. "Ningún dragón tiene escamas tan oscuras. Hipo se intentó hacer su amigo dándole pescado, mientras comía se distrajo dibujando, y ahí fue cuando el furia nocturna le ataco, eso explica el gran garabato en el suelo. Hipo intento defenderse con el palo, pero no pudo…" Concluyo su teoría Patapez.

"¡Seguro que el Furia nocturna de hace 2 días fue el que se comió a Hipo!" Dijo Brusca.

"Tenemos que decírselo al jefe." Dijo Astrid. "¡Vamos!"

Todos fueron, con expresiones faciales tristes, a Mema, esperando que Estoico regresase de su pequeño viaje. Le llevaron al claro, le enseñaron las escamas, los dibujos, la cesta, y le contaron sus teorías.

"Concuerda todo…" Dijo Estoico. "No me puedo creer que mi hijo este muerto." Estoico se puso de rodillas, reflexionando, pensando.

"Era el mejor del entrenamiento." Dijo Chusco.

"Le daba mil vueltas a Astrid." Dijo Brusca riéndose.

"Chicos, avisad a todo el pueblo." Dijo Estoico. "Estamos de luto…" Añadió, con pésame y tristeza.

"Si, jefe…" Dijeron todos.

Ese día, un día que podía ser como cualquier otro, fue el peor día para Estoico. Pensar que su hijo había tratado de matar a un furia nocturna para que se le tomase en serio, y todo por su culpa, le repateaba, muchísimo. Fue un día lluvioso, hicieron un ritual, y le pidieron a Odín que Hipo tuviese una buena vida en el más allá.

Los días pasaban, la gente olvidaba, pero ni Astrid, ni Estoico, podían olvidarle.

Astrid no sabía porque se sentía así, no sentía nada hacía Hipo, pero, recientemente, se había amistado con él.

Estoico, más que estar triste por la muerte de su hijo, sentía rabia, rabia hacia el mismo, por no escuchar a Hipo, y darle una oportunidad.

Seguían pasando días, y no podían dormir, se comían la cabeza, que podían haber hecho, pero, no recibían resultados. Había pasado, y ya…

Astrid mato al pesadilla monstruosa, Estoico decidió seguir viviendo, en vez de comerse la cabeza, todo volvió a ser como antes. Los ataques de dragones eran usuales, los nuevos chicos ahora se unían a pelearles, todos los ataques tuvieron algo en común, algo que asustaba a los chicos y a Estoico:

 **No apareció ningún Furia nocturna.**

* * *

 **Y… bueno, que os ha parecido? Bien, mal… me debería dedicar al curling..? xD. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, soy universitario, por lo que se me hace difícil actualizar mis historias, es por esa razón que como mucho lograreis tener 2 capítulos de esta serie al mes xD.**

 **Recuerda dejarme una review, me ayuda mucho que me contéis mis fallos y las cosas que debería mejorar, aparte, que recibir una review de alguien que se ha tomado la molestia de leer esto me hace mucha ilusión.**

 **Un saludete ^^**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Culpa

**Buenas gente! Soy Germán, también conocido como "toothlove" Y bueno, os traigo el segundo capítulo, debo deciros que estoy empezando con mis estudios de la universidad, lo que significa que mis posibilidades para actualizar esto bajaran bastante, pero bueno, antes de comenzar oficialmente intentare, aunque sea, escribi capítulos, y subir 1 cada semana. Disfrutad el fic, tengo muchos planes para el :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Culpa**

* * *

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas, desde la "muerte" de Hipo. Todo el mundo seguía su vida diaria, incluso Estoico, pero este, visitaba la tumba de Hipo todos los días. Si bien Hipo no estaba enterrado allí, hicieron el ritual vikingo en esa zona, en memoria a Hipo.

Las cosas cambiaron, Astrid se pasaba el día en el bosque, entrenando, sola. Estoico, por su parte, evitaba el dolor concentrándose en los deberes de su pueblo. Todos los días, los chicos se reunían a charlar, Astrid también, pero casi nunca hablaba.

"…Y entonces le dije: "¿Te gustaría quedar mañana en mi casa?" ¡Y me dio un puñetazo en las costillas!" Dijo Mocoso riendo, los demás le siguieron.

"Wow, me encantaría recibir uno de esos." Dijo Chusco embobado.

"Tus deseos son órdenes." Dijo Brusca y le asesto un golpe en las costillas, este simplemente sonrió atontado.

"¿Se acuerdan de cuando entrenamos por primera vez?" Dijo Mocoso. "Hipo era horrible, si no fuera por Bocón ese Gronkle lo hubiera matado." Añadió.

En ese momento, Astrid abrió los ojos y una mirada de enfado apareció en su cara.

"Y encima no sabía hacer nada. ¿Se acuerdan cuando entrenamos contra el Nadder? No pudo siquiera hacer una voltereta simple." Dijo Chusco.

"Como no os calléis, os voy a patear la cabeza." Dijo Astrid en tono amenazante.

"Astrid fijo que estaba colada por Hipo, pero era muy tirillas para ella, jajajaja." Dijo Brusca.

"A mí no me gustaba Hipo." Dijo Astrid cogiendo su hacha.

"¿Y entonces porque te pones así cuando hablamos de el?" Dijo Brusca encarándola.

"¡PORQUE POR NUESTRA CULPA MURIO!" Grito y lanzo su hacha, cortando un cabello de Brusca, y haciéndole un pequeño corte en la oreja.

Brusca se quedó pálida en el sitio, mirando fijamente a Astrid, se le notaba un odio profundo en la mirada y respiraba con dificultad. Los demás simplemente se quedaron callados.

"Él quería ser como nosotros, fuerte, como un vikingo debe ser, nosotros le acosábamos, le insultábamos, por nuestra culpa, el intento ser igual que nosotros e hizo eso." Dijo Astrid, cogió su hacha y salió corriendo.

"Estaréis contentos…" Dijo Patapez. "Mira que ofender de esa manera al hijo del jefe, y encima difunto…" Añadió y se fue a buscar a Astrid.

Astrid corrió hacia un pequeño acantilado en Mema (el mismo desde el que Hipo uso la maquina lanzadora de bolas) Y Patapez la siguió. Astrid se tumbó y comenzó a ver las estrellas, Patapez hizo lo mismo, Astrid se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero no le molesto.

"Por la noche tengo pesadillas." Dijo Astrid. "Sobre Hipo, me culpan, me acosan sobre su muerte."

"No fue culpa tuya, Astrid…" Dijo Patapez relajado.

"Si, sí que lo fue, ese tonto estaba enamorado de mí, y para sorprenderme a mí y a los demás vikingos intento hacer eso…" Dijo Astrid con tristeza en sus palabras.

"¿Cómo sabes que le gustabas?" Pregunto Patapez asombrado.

"Se le notaba mucho, intentaba coquetear tímidamente y se ponía nervioso cada vez que hablaba con él." En la cara de Astrid se formó una melancólica sonrisa, recordando esos momentos.

"Sabes, Astrid… Yo creo que Hipo sigue vivo." Dijo Patapez. "No me cuadra del todo…"

"Tengo planeado ir a ver a Gothi, creo que estoy traumada con este tema…" Dijo Astrid cerrando los ojos. "Patapez, solo tú y Bocón conocéis el idioma de dibujos de Gothi, ¿podrías venir conmigo? Sería la dentro de un par de días."

"Por supuesto, no es un problema." Dijo Patapez confiado. "Bueno, es tarde, y tengo sueño, me voy a mi casa." Añadió levantándose del suelo con dificultad.

"Hasta mañana, Patapez." Dijo Astrid. "Oh, y gracias, por escucharme, me refiero."

"De nada." Dijo sonriendo. "Buenas noches." Añadió y se fue.

Astrid siguió observando las estrellas un rato más. Estaba reflexionando, pensando sobre lo que realmente podía haber ocurrido, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. Solo sabía, que ese Furia Nocturna, tuvo algo que ver.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

Astrid se quedó dormida en el acantilado, dormía plácidamente, hasta que un grito lo saco de su sueño.

"¡Nos atacan!" Grito un vikingo. "¡Todos a sus puestos!"

"Oh, genial…" Pensó Astrid. "Pues nada, a pelear."

Astrid se levantó con su hacha y la observo un segundo.

"Esta agrietada y poco afilada." Pensó Astrid. "La llevare a la herrería.

Astrid se puso en camino rápidamente, con los dragones atacando, no tenía mucho tiempo. En cuanto llego, puso su hacha rápidamente en una mesa.

"En seguida, Astrid." Dijo Bocón, cogió su hacha, y comenzó a afilarla. "Ten cuidado ahí fuera." Añadió.

"Claro." Dijo Astrid, mirando la herrería, pudo percatarse de una puerta al fondo cerrada. "Oye, Bocón, ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?" Pregunto curiosa.

"Oh, es la habitación de Hipo en la que hacia sus cosillas." Dijo Bocón entregándole su hacha de vuelta.

"Con que la habitación de Hipo…" Dijo Astrid en un susurro bajo. "Vale, gracias Bocón." Añadió y se fue a pelear.

"Ya sé que hacer hoy…" Pensó y sonrió con malicia. "¡Aaaaaah!" Grito y se lanzó a pelear a los dragones.

Astrid atacaba a los dragones con furia, no había conseguido matar a ninguno, solo al pesadilla monstruosa del entrenamiento, pero, sus golpes eran tan mortales que dejaban a dragones inconscientes, cosa que era muy difícil. Por estos potentes golpes, que los demás creían que les acertaba en un sitio especifico, y le rompía los huesos de esa zona, empezaron a llamar a Astrid como la "Quebrantahuesos."

"Genial. "Dijo Estoico. "Gracias a ti, un pesadilla monstruosa no ha destruido nada. ¡Bien hecho, Quebrantahuesos!" Añadió Estoico contento.

"No me gusta que me llaméis así, solo llamadme Astrid." Dijo Molesta.

"Bien, de acuerdo." Dijo Estoico y se retiró.

"Bueno, a la herrería…" Pensó Astrid y se dirigió hacia ella.

Antes de entrar, hecho un ojo, y, afortunadamente, no estaba nadie. Entro en la herrería rápidamente e intento abrir la puerta, pero, como era obvio…

"Rayos, está cerrada." Pensó Astrid. "Bueno, a buscar la llave." Añadió y se puso manos a la obra.

Reviso toda la herrería, los armarios, las mesas… Cuando casi todo estaba revisado, pensó en lo idiota que había sido, estaba colgada de un pequeño estante al lado de la puerta.

"Genial, ahora soy idiota…" Dijo ladeando los ojos y cogiendo la llave. "Bueno, Hipo, veamos que nos ocultabas…" Dicho esto procedió a abrir la puerta.

Entro lentamente, al entrar lo primero que vio fue que no estaba oscuro, llegaba luz, suficiente para trabajar. Pudo ver unos cuantos dibujos de Hipo en la mesa, parecían dibujos de un ala mecánica, procedimiento para crearla, objetos necesarios… Astrid se dio cuenta de las maravillas que tenía escritas Hipo, no cualquiera podría ser capaz de crear algo así.

"Vaya, Hipo…" Dijo en voz baja. "Cuantas cosas nos ocultabas…"

Astrid reviso los cajones, nada le llamo la atención, todo eran bocetos de algo, pero no llegaba a saber de qué. Hasta que vio algo, una página del manual de dragones, concretamente, la del Furia Nocturna.

"Furia Nocturna…" Dijo Astrid, miro un poco mas abajo, leyendo el texto. "Hijo Maldito del relámpago y la mismísima muerte… Jamás te enfrentes a este dragón, escóndete y reza para que no te encuentre." Añadió tragando saliva.

"Parece que si te encontró, Hipo…" Pensó, guardando la página en su cajón.

Astrid salió de la habitación, cerro con llave y la dejo en su sitio, acto seguido se fue rápidamente, para evitar ser descubierta.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en casa de Hipo**

* * *

Estoico se encontraba en su casa, con una hoguera en su sillón favorito. Desde que Hipo murió, había estado solo, nadie a quien regañar cuando llegaba, ni nadie con quien tener una charla. Esto afecto a Estoico, se sentía culpable, culpable con la muerte de Hipo. Él sabía que la culpa no era suya, pero lo que si era culpa suya, es que Estoico intento cambiar la forma de ser de Hipo, y eso desencadeno el efecto mariposa: El batir de las alas de una bella mariposa puede producir un ciclón en la otra parte del mundo. Intentar cambiar a Hipo ha hecho que el muriera, y, por lo tanto, no lo iba a volver a ver.

Los primeros días fueron horribles para Estoico, no podía dormir, no podía comer… Pero, el primer paso para superar algo, es aceptarlo, de que, sea lo que sea que hayas perdido, no lo vas a volver a ver. Tan pronto como acepto eso, volvió a vivir, volvió a ser el jefe de su tribu, su protector, pero eso no evitaba, que, cuando estaba solo, parase a pensar en Hipo, lo mucho que lo quería, y lo mucho que lo llego a fastidiar.

En esta reflexión interna que estaba teniendo, paro a pensar en la "muerte" de Hipo, un Furia Nocturna lo mato. Furia Nocturna…Furia Nocturna… Esas 2 palabras repercutían en su mente, intentando averiguar algo más. Sin saber porque, de repente recordó aquel Furia Nocturna que le ataco buscando a Hipo, y dejando un mensaje: "Si lo intentas te matare." Entonces recordó las palabras que dijo antes de que ese mensaje apareciera: "Empiezo a pensar que lo único que necesita este crio es un buen golpe." Obviamente, no lo decía seriamente, pero, al parecer, quien escribió el mensaje, sí.

Dejo de pensar en ello, y decidió dedicarse a su pueblo una vez más, recordó que estaban a 19 días del Snoggletog, el evento más caro y preciado del año.

"Vamos a trabajar." Dijo Estoico, levantándose de su sillón.

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que este capítulo ha sido algo más corto, pero es porque el próximo será más largo, ya que, como podréis suponer, se basara en el Snoggletog. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron una review, y espero que me dejéis otra en este capitulo también, ya os he contado que me gusta que me contéis mis fallos y que os ha gustado. Gracias, también, a aquellos que me dieron la información que pedía.**

 **Un saludete. ^^**


	3. Capitulo 3 - El Snoggletog

**Buenas gente! Soy Germán, también conocido como "el hombre al que le gusta Toothcup pero como desdentao es un dragón no ofrece muchas posibilidades para un lemon o historia de amor" y bueno, os traigo el tercer capítulo de mi fic pensamientos, este capítulo será más largo, ya que el anterior fue algo más corto. Disfrutadlo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan una review :) Os aviso de antemano, que este capítulo puede ser el último en un par de semanas, o unos cuantos días, ya que empiezo mis estudios en breve. Todo el tiempo libre que me quede lo dedicare a escribir este fic, y, de esa manera, escribir capítulos antes de comenzar los estudios e iré subiendo uno cada semana mientras escribo poco a poco el siguiente. Disfrutad c:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Snoggletog**

* * *

Una semana había pasado respecto a lo ocurrido anteriormente, todo el mundo comenzaba a decorar sus casas para el Snoggletog, arrojaban nieve sobre sus tejados (aunque no era necesario) preparaban las comidas típicas, y, lo mejor, los regalos. Según una leyenda Thor baja cada año a dejar regalos a los vikingos luchadores y con espíritu. También, Bocón tenía mucho trabajo, era la única época del año que no se fabricaban armas, se fabricaban abrigos de piel. El grupo se unía todas las noches en el campo de entrenamiento, para pasar un rato agradable, todos disfrutaban, nadie hablaba de Hipo, y eso era extraño conociendo a los 3 imbéciles que siempre hablaban.

Por otro lado, Estoico se mantenía ocupado con su pueblo, ayudaba a los necesitados y conseguía recursos para decorar las casas, después de todo, no era gratis. Todo iba genial, y, además, los dragones no atacaban en esa época del año, nadie sabía porque, pero no robaban nada, ni tampoco destruían nada.

Pero, aun que todo pareciera correcto, alguien seguía teniendo pesadillas, y no era otra que Astrid, quien estaba yendo a ver a Gothi, acompañada de Patapez, como le había prometido.

"Vaya, ¿así era la torre de Gothi antes?" Pregunto Astrid asombrada, viendo la nueva torre hecha de piedra y acero.

"No, en un ataque hace bastante fue destruida por un Furia Nocturna, así que, aprovechando, le construyeron una nueva en vez de reparar la vieja." Explico Patapez.

"Entiendo." Dijo Astrid. "Vamos." Añadió entrando a la torre.

Lo primero que descubrió al entrar en la sala de Gothi es que estaba repleta de frascos y un pequeño caldero, Gothi les invito a pasar con gestos.

"Gothi, veras, he venido a verte por un problema que he estado teniendo estas últimas semanas." Dijo Astrid. "He estado teniendo pesadillas desde la muerte de Hipo…" Añadió esto último con pésame.

Gothi empezó a garabatear en el suelo, Astrid se quedó quieta en el sitio mientras que Patapez leía, o, más bien, veía, lo que estaba dibujando.

"Veamos: Las pesadillas son producidas por un malestar mental, sin embargo, con un tratamiento adecuado se puede liar." Dijo Patapez y Gothi le golpeo con su bastón. "Solucionar, no liar." Añadió sobándose la cabeza.

"Y… ¿me lo podrías recetar?" Pregunto Astrid.

Gothi empezó a garabatear en el suelo otra vez.

"El tratamiento eres tú misma, la única manera de superar eso es aceptarlo y enfrentar a tus miedos en las pesadillas que tienes, solo cuando lo hayas superado dejaras de tener pesadillas, y, por lo tanto, dejaras de sentirte mal por Hipo." Dijo Patapez traduciendo.

"Entiendo…" Dijo Astrid. "Pero, Gothi, fue mi culpa…" Añadió triste.

Gothi arqueo un ojo y volvió a dibujar.

"No ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido culpa de su familia y los 3 imbéciles con los que te juntas." Al leer eso Patapez se mosqueo, Gothi dibujo rápidamente. "Oh, yo no soy uno."

"Gothi, pero, ese idiota estaba enamorado de mí, intentaba impresionarme."

Gothi volvió a dibujar.

"Tú nunca te metiste con él ni te reíste cuando ocurrían desgracias y su padre le regañaba, los únicos que se reían eran esos 3, lo que le hacía estar triste y pensar que quizás debería cambiar. Si el realmente estaba enamorado de ti, no haría tal cosa tan loca como enfrentar a un Furia Nocturna, sabiendo que iba a morir. Ese chico era muy listo, el más listo de vuestra época, dudo que fuese tan iluso de esa manera, si murió es porque ese Furia Nocturna le encontró a él, no al revés." Patapez termino de traducir y respiro fuertemente, había estado hablando todo ese tiempo casi sin respirar.

"Tienes razón, Gothi." Dijo Astrid. "Debo aceptarlo, no fue mi culpa. Gracias, me has ayudado mucho." Añadió enérgicamente.

Ambos se fueron mucho más contentos, después de todo, Patapez se había hecho amigo de Hipo y le dolía que hubiese muerto.

"Bueno, Patapez, muchísimas gracias." Dijo Astrid abrazando a Patapez. "Me largo, esta noche tengo que preparar mi casa para el Snoggletog, y ayudar a mi madre con la cena."

"Adiós, Astrid, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo."

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

"¡Mama, ya estoy en casa!" Grito Astrid desde la entrada.

"Hija, hazme el favor de ayudar a tu padre con la decoración de la casa." Dijo La madre de Astrid desde la cocina. "Esta en el tejado." Añadió, Astrid asintió.

"Vale, mama." Dijo saliendo de la casa.

Ese día era muy especial para Astrid, ya que decorar su hogar era algo que le fascinaba, y, aparte, pasaba un buen momento con sus padres, que raras veces podía tener.

Terminaron muy tarde, estaba realmente oscuro, la cosa había quedado fantástica, Astrid admiraba la decoración desde la entrada de la casa. La nieve adornaba el tejado de manera que parecía que estaba por caerse toda la nieve al suelo, las paredes adornadas con hojas frescas y verdosas, y, lo que ella llamaría su "obra de arte" era un muñeco de nieve con su casco vikingo, y, en vez de tener nariz, tenía muchos palos clavados en la barbilla, como si fuese una barba.

"Se ha quedado perfecto." Dijo Astrid a sí misma. "Vamos al acantilado." Añadió decidida.

Astrid le aviso a sus padres que iba un rato al acantilado, antes de que siquiera pudiesen contestar ya estaba en camino. Cuando llego, todo estaba en silencio, con un manto de brillantes estrellas justo en frente de sus ojos. Ella se tumbó justo al borde, donde le encantaba, y se relajó, pensando sobre la gran cantidad de cosas que ocurrirán este año, y demás.

En este estado de relajación, pudo escuchar un ruido, un ruido familiar, pero, que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Un potente rugido se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí. Astrid, abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡FURIA NOCTURNA!" Grito Astrid alarmada.

Todo el pueblo dejo lo que estaban haciendo y prepararon sus armas, Astrid solo miraba con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula haciendo presión intentando ver el Furia Nocturna. No hubo suerte. Pero, justo cuando estaba por rendirse, ahí lo vio, una sombra en el manto de la noche perfectamente camuflada, invisible, si no fuera por la luz de las estrellas. Intento perseguirle, pero, ya se había ido.

"¡Ya se ha ido!" Grito Astrid, esta vez no tan fuerte. "Bajad las armas, ya no está." Añadió bajando a su pueblo.

Todo el pueblo se relajó, y volvió a sus quehaceres, Astrid volvió a casa, subió a su cuarto, e intento dormir, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido hace nada.

* * *

 **2 Semanas mas tarde..**

* * *

Astrid se encontraba en su cama, contenta. ¿Por qué? Ya no tenía pesadillas. Las palabras de Gothi la hicieron reflexionar y se dio cuenta. Esa misma noche era la fiesta anual del Snoggletog, así que tenía que prepararse, pero, había algo que le aterraba, y era que todos tendrían pareja, menos ella, o al menos, eso creía. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y se fue a la arena de entrenamiento, Bocón les quería a todos para darles clases con un nuevo dragón: El Furia Nocturna. Esto sorprendió levemente a Astrid, ¿Había conseguido atrapar a un Furia nocturna? No, eso era imposible. ¿Se lo había encontrado herido? Podría ser, el caso es que tenía curiosidad, y, aparte, iba tarde.

Cuando llego, todos estaban ahí, esperándola, claro, no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados, eran vikingos, y un poco imbéciles, se divirtieron como pudieron. Cuando Astrid paso, Bocón los mando callar y formar.

"Bueno, chicos." Dijo Bocón paseándose, y vio a los gemelos emocionados. "Antes que nada, no, no tengo un Furia Nocturna." Dijo, y los gemelos bajaron sus cabezas decepcionados.

"¿Entonces como nos darás clases?" Pregunto Mocoso.

"Os informare." Dijo Bocón. "Sabemos muy poco de los Furias nocturnas, pero, lo que sabemos, nos viene bien." Añadió.

"Perfecto, pero nunca aparece uno desde hace semanas." Dijo Patapez. "Creo que será innecesario."

"Siempre puedes aprender algo nuevo que te sirva." Dijo Astrid. "Quien sabe, mañana puede venir todo un grupo a atacarnos, nos vendrá bien esto."

"Así se habla, Astrid." Dijo Bocón. "Bueno, lo primero que os tengo que contar es respecto a su ataque. Tienen las llamadas ráfagas de plasma, son bolas de fuego mezcladas con el mismísimo trueno, que viajan a gran velocidad, y que prende algo fácilmente."

"¿Y porque no hacemos edificios de piedra?" Pregunto Patapez.

"Erróneo, lo prende todo y poseen una capacidad de destrucción increíble." Dijo Bocón. "Una ráfaga de esas te puede romper los huesos si te acierta bien." Añadió.

"Entiendo…" Dijo Astrid. "Un momento, ¿y los escudos?"

"Los rompe, son inútiles." Dijo Bocón. "Si una de esas ráfagas choca con algo medianamente resistente, explota, y eso te mata de inmediato. Por eso nunca debéis tener un escudo a mano cuando un Furia Nocturna se encuentra por ahí."

"Bueno, sigamos. Velocidad: Rompe la barrera del sonido." Dijo Bocón, impresionando a Astrid y a Patapez.

"¿Eso es mucho, no?" Pregunto Mocoso.

"Recordáis el sonido que hace un Furia Nocturna cuando está atacando?" Pregunto Bocón, todos asintieron. "Ese es el sonido de un Furia Nocturna rompiendo el sonido. Va tan rápido que es imposible de atrapar. Además, aunque vaya a esa velocidad, tiene una precisión brutal. Podria ser capaz de acertar con una de esas bolas a un conejo a 1 kilómetro de distancia."

"Como mola." Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

"Datos: No tienen puntos ciegos, la cola es muy fuerte, atraparlo con cuerdas en esa zona no servirá. Siempre atacan de noche, se camuflan perfectamente, solo pueden ser vistos si hay muchas estrellas. No sabemos cuál es su forma ni la manera en que vuela." Mientras Bocón decía esto todos alucinaban, y Patapez lo apuntaba.

"Y bueno, todo eso son los datos. Ah, y el más básico, si encontráis a uno, escondeos y no hagáis ruido, si tenéis suerte no os verá." Dijo Bocón finalizando.

"Espera, me ha quedado una duda." Dijo Astrid. "¿Fuerza de mandíbula? ¿Límite de llamaradas?"

"No lo sabemos, nunca ha aterrizado en tierra firme. Siempre ataca bajo la oscuridad, acabando nuestros edificios. Nunca roba comida y nunca se deja ver. Y no tiene límite de llamaradas, y si tiene, ten por seguro que son más de 20." Finalizo Bocón. "Bueno, esto es todo, pasadlo bien esta noche, chicos." Añadió y se fue.

"Como se nota que el Furia Nocturna es el dragón más fuerte de todos." Dijo Mocoso. "Nadie ha visto siquiera uno. Podríamos decir que Hipo fue el primero." Añadió entre risas.

"Me pregunto cómo será…" Dijo Patapez. "Seguro que tiene una forma muy aerodinámica, porque si no, no me explico cómo puede alcanzar la velocidad del sonido." Patapez se montaba sus cosas que nadie entendía, solo Astrid, porque solo se necesitaba algo de inteligencia para entenderlo.

"Pues a mí lo que más me intriga son sus bolas destructivas. Son azules, no rojas como la mayoría, eso dificulta el verlas por la noche." Dijo Astrid.

"Es que es un rayo mezclado con fuego, por eso son azules. "Dijo Chusco.

"Tiene razón por una vez, según el libro es el hijo maldito del rayo y la mismísima muerte, tiene sentido." Dijo Mocoso.

"No se vosotros, pero yo prefiero estar hablando si estamos sentados." Dijo Brusca. "Vamos a donde siempre." Añadió.

"Buena idea." Dijo Patapez. "¿Qué os pasa hoy? Estáis pensando, eso no es normal en vosotros." Añadió Patapez riendo.

Todos se fueron, según ellos al "lugar de siempre" es el sitio donde cenaban cuando estaban como aprendices, pero, han estado yendo juntos por tantos días que lo llaman el lugar de siempre. Cuando llegaron, todos cogieron sus asientos, los gemelos uno al lado del otro, Patapez y Mocoso en un tronco pequeño y Astrid en un taburete pegado a la pared, por lo que se podía apoyar.

"¿Con quién vais a ir al baile esta noche?" Pregunto Astrid entre risas. "Yo paso, la verdad es que aburre." Añadió.

"Nosotros no vamos, preferimos hacer otras cosas como una fosa para jabalís." Dijeron los gemelos. "Es más divertido."

"Yo tampoco voy, nadie se merece que le acompañe." Dijo Mocoso presumiendo. "Excepto tu..." Añadió mirando pícaramente a Astrid.

"Prefiero ir con un trol antes que contigo." Dijo Astrid simulando arcadas.

"Yo tampoco voy." Dijo Patapez. "Mi padre necesita que arregle algo en mi casa."

"¿En serio no vais ninguno?" Pregunto Astrid sorprendida. "Menos mal, pensé que iba a ser la única." Añadió tranquila.

"Podríamos hacer algo guay, como… prender fuego a algo, no sé." Dijo Chusco.

"Me acabas de dar una gran idea." Dijo Patapez. "Podríamos hacer un árbol casero de Snoggletog y prenderle fuego a medianoche." Concluyo triunfal.

"'¡Es una gran idea!" Dijo Astrid emocionada. "Podríamos hacerlo al lado de la tumba de Hipo, ya sabes, para que no este solo." Añadió.

"¡Sí!" Grito Brusca. "Chusco y yo encendemos el árbol, vosotros lo haréis."

"¿Por qué nos toca a nosotros la peor parte?" Se quejó Mocoso.

"Porque fue idea mía." Dijo Chusco. "Mate haque."

"Es al revés, idiota." Dijo su hermana. "Hate maque."

"Vaya 2..." Dijo Astrid. "Está bien, esta noche, cuando empiece el baile, nosotros vamos a la tumba de Hipo, hacemos el árbol todos juntos y lo prendemos TODOS JUNTOS."

"Vale…" Dijeron todos, unos más emocionados y otros menos.

Siguieron hablando hasta que se tuvieron que ir a… no lo sé, cosas de vikingos…

* * *

 **En la noche…**

* * *

Todos se estaban preparando, los gemelos llevaban madera, Mocoso y Patapez, las hojas, y Astrid se las había ingeniado para coger una antorcha de larga duración. Todos fueron al punto de encuentro: la tumba de Hipo, decidieron plantar el árbol justo encima de la tumba, les pareció un detalle bonito. Todos llegaron con los materiales, se saludaron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

"Bien. Chusco, Brusca, cavad un hoyo y empezad a poner los troncos rectos, firmes, y tapad el agujero." Dijo Astrid, estos se pusieron manos a la obra. "Patapez, Mocoso, buscad palos pequeños por los alrededores, yo iré a por un pequeño cuchillo." Añadió, Patapez y Mocoso se pusieron a trabajar mientras Astrid le pedía a Bocón un par de cuchillos fino.

Cuando Astrid volvió, se quedó sorprendida, los gemelos habían montado la base del árbol y Patapez y Mocoso habían reunido suficientes palitos.

"A este paso acabaremos en 3 segundos." Dijo Astrid sonriendo. "Bien. Tomad estos cuchillos y haced agujeros por todo el árbol. "Añadió dándole 2 cuchillos a los gemelos.

"¿Y nosotros?" Pregunto Mocoso.

"Coged los palos y metedlos en los agujeros." Dijo Astrid. "Voy a ir a por sillas, una mesa y algo de comida." Añadió. Astrid se veía muy ilusionada con lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando volvió, se dio cuenta de que las ramas ya estaban colocadas de manera que si mirabas de abajo a arriba, parecía realmente un pino, sin hojas, claro.

"Bien, de mientras traigo la comida quiero que pongáis las hojas en las ramas." Dijo Astrid, todos la miraron confundidos. "En las ramas suele haber pequeños pinchos, pegadlas ahí." Añadió y se fue.

La comida no fue difícil de obtener, todo el mundo estaba bebiendo o bailando, pero nadie estaba comiendo, así que cogió todo el plato de pavo y se lo llevo, también agarro algunas cosillas más, como velas y algo de sopa también. Salió corriendo sin que nadie la viera y llego a duras penas, cuando llego, sus amigos la ayudaron, cogieron los platos y los pusieron sobre la mesa, Astrid coloco las velas y las sillas.

"Se ha quedado fabuloso." Dijo Astrid admirando su trabajo. "Bien hecho chicos." Añadió y término de colocar algunas hojas que faltaban.

"Al fin hemos terminado." Dijo Patapez orgulloso. "Bueno, ¡tomad asiento y vamos a comer!" Añadió entusiasmado.

"¡Bieeen!" Gritaron todos, se sentaron y comieron bajo la única luz de las estrellas y unas cuantas velas.

"El pollo esta riquísimo." Dijo Chusco con la boca llena. "¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"De la fiesta." Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa y dio un bocado. "Si esta bueno, sí." Añadió sorprendida por el fabuloso sabor.

"La sopa esta perfecta." Dijo Brusca. "Calentita, como a mí me gusta." Añadió.

Todos se estaban inflando, comieron de todo, bueno, mejor dicho, de los dos únicos platos que había, pero era suficiente.

"Esto deberíamos repetirlo todos los años." Dijo Mocoso con la boca llena. "Es genial." Añadió y trago.

"Si, pero el año que viene haremos nosotros la comida." Dijo Astrid tragando un trozo de pollo. "Y así tendremos más platos y podremos comer más, no podemos robarlo todo de la fiesta." Astrid trago un poco de sopa.

"Mi madre es la que ha hecho el pavo." Dijo Patapez. "Le puedo pedir que haga otro para nosotros, pero le tendremos que conseguir nosotros el pavo, claro."

"Yo puedo hacer unas tortillas." Dijo Astrid. "Mi madre me enseño, son geniales."

"¡Nosotros haremos ponche!" Dijeron los gemelos mientras masticaban.

"Yo traeré el mantel y todas esas cosas de la mesa." Dijo Mocoso. "Y aprenderé a hacer sopa, esta riquísima." Añadió mientras tomaba algo de sopa.

"Perfecto, pues el año que viene lo mismo." Dijo Astrid.

Y ahí se quedaron toda la noche, disfrutando como buenos amigos, pero, el mejor momento, el esperado, llegaba ahora. Todos habían terminado de comer, no había sobrado nada, pero los chicos tampoco se veían muy hambrientos, todos estaban saciados.

"Bueno chicos." Dijo Patapez. "Prendamos el árbol." Añadió levantándose.

Todos se levantaron y entre todos agarraron la antorcha, se acercaron al árbol, decididos a prenderlo, justo cuando estaban a punto…

"Esperad." Dijo Astrid alarmada, escuchando un sonido.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de plasma incendio rápidamente el árbol, todos admiraron la escena, ignorando completamente que un Furia Nocturna estaba cerca.

"Vaya…" Dijo Chusco. "Es hermoso." Concluyo su hermana.

"Definitivamente, esto hay que hacerlo todos los años." Dijo Astrid impresionada.

Y ahí se quedaron, tumbados, admirando como su creación se quemaba bellamente.

"Un momento." Dijo Mocoso asustado. "Chicos, un Furia Nocturna acaba de prender nuestro árbol."

"Si, pero…" Dijo Astrid pensando. "¿Por qué no se ha derrumbado el árbol? Bocón dijo que lo destruía todo, no importaba si era resistente, de piedra o madera."

"No lo se, pero ha hecho el trabajo por nosotros." Dijo Patapez. "¡Gracias señor Furia Nocturna!" Añadió bromeando.

No les importo, siguieron admirándolo, y se quedaron dormidos, cansados por todo el trabajo que habían hecho, pero todos tenían una sonrisa, había merecido la pena, y, además, lo habían hecho con Hipo, a su lado, para que no tuviese que pasar esta celebración solo. Aun así, Astrid creía que estaba vivo, y, sobretodo, que no estaba solo, ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Bueno, que os ha parecido? Algo más largo como os prometí. Por cierto, espero que no me hayáis odiado mucho si teníais hambre xD. Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme una review como siempre para saber vuestra opinión del capítulo. Gracias por leerlo :) No habrá capitulo hasta 2 semanas supongo, pero, a partir de ahí, espero subir uno cada pocos días, por lo explicado al inicio.**

 **Un saludete ^^**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Secretos

**Buenas! Soy German, también conocido como (inserte cosa random, estoy poco original :V) Y os traigo el capítulo 4. Por cierto, os aviso de antemano que esta historia no será excesivamente larga, cuento con 15 capítulos como máximo en este fic. Antes de empezar a leer, me gustaría preguntaros algo:**

* * *

 **Si pudieran convertirse en alguien, lo harían? Por ejemplo, alguien de una película. Dejarías de ser quien eres, que todos te olviden, y convertirte en tu ídolo, en tu héroe, en aquel que te alegra todos los días? Te atreverías a dejar de lado tus seres queridos y tener unos nuevos? Te atreverías a dejar la vida real, por vivir en un sueño? Mi respuesta a esto, sería un Sí rotundo. No me he vuelto loco, solo quiero que reflexionen y que me cuenten su opinión, ya que, si pudiese hacer esto, me convertiría en Hipo, sin duda. Os dejo el capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Secretos**

* * *

El día anterior fue genial, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Astrid pudo sonreír, pudo disfrutar sin tener que pararse a pensar las consecuencias, pero, ese día no hubo consecuencias ningunas, todos se lo pasaron bien, como buenos amigos.

Ese evento, que para algunos pudo parecer un simple rato entre amigos, fortaleció los vínculos de las amistades, todos se llevaron mejor a partir de ese día, reían juntos, hacían cosas juntos… disfrutaban la vida juntos. Vivian en un pueblo vikingo, Vivian teniendo cuidado, por un lado, los dragones que te arrancan la cabeza, por otro, lo brutos que son los vikingos, y el último, el clima que te puede matar en 5 minutos, eso, combinado, hacía que la vida en Mema fuese simple y monótona, así que, lo hacían todo juntos, no había nada mejor que hacer, y si lo había, no duraba más de 2 horas.

La siguiente semana a la fiesta del Snoggletog era pura relajación, y preparar regalos, el último dia de esta semana, todos estos regalos se abrían, y si alguien abría un regalo y no le gustaba, el propietario debía contar un secreto. Esto no le gustaba a nadie, por dios, ¡Eran vikingos! Los vikingos son rudos, pero, según el dios Thor, toda persona fuerte tiene su debilidad. Los vikingos se lo tomaron a pecho, y bueno, hicieron esa tradición.

La gran familia de imbéciles, así es como llamaban Astrid y Patapez a su grupo, se encontraba reunida.

"Chicos, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy." Dijo Astrid.

"¿Cazar trolls?" Pregunto Chusco emocionado.

"No, vamos a investigar." Dijo Astrid.

"¿Investigar trolls?" Dijo Brusca.

"¡Que no!" Dijo Astrid. "Vamos a investigar la casa de…" Fue interrumpida por Chusco. "¿La casa de los trolls?"

"¡QUE NO SON TROLLS!" Grito enfadada. "Vamos a investigar la habitación de Hipo." Añadió más calmada.

"Yo quería trolls…" Dijo Chusco deprimido. "Yo también…" Añadió su hermana.

"Pero Astrid, ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?" Pregunto Patapez. "Es decir, es la casa del jefe, como nos pille…" Añadió con temor.

"Es el jefe, probablemente ni se pasa por casa." Dijo Mocoso tumbado en un tronco.

"Él te lo acaba de decir." Dijo Astrid sonriendo. "Veréis, es que, creo que Hipo nos ocultaba algo, y me gustaría saber que es, seguro que lo guarda todo en su habitación."

"Genial, una misión de exploración." Dijeron los gemelos. "No es mejor que cazar trolls, pero tampoco es tan malo." Añadió Chusco.

"Bueno, este es el plan." Dijo Astrid llamando la atención de todos. "Vamos a entrar a su casa ya, acabo de ver a Estoico fuera. Cuando entremos, mientras Mocoso vigila la puerta, Chusco y brusca, encontrad algún escondite por si Estoico viene, y Patapez y yo investigaremos la habitación de Hipo." Astrid concluyo el plan.

"Me parece bien." Dijo Patapez.

"Y a nosotros, será genial encontrar escondites, igual encontramos algún troll." Dijo Chusco.

"Como sea." Dijo Mocoso indiferente.

El grupo fue a la casa de Estoico, la puerta estaba abierta, lo que significaba que Estoico había tenido una urgencia, entraron rápidamente, cerraron la puerta y se pusieron manos a la obra.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Astrid. "Vamos, Patapez." Añadió invitándole a subir.

En cuanto subieron pudieron ver su escritorio, sin nada encima, ordenado. Les pareció muy raro, así que empezaron a investigar un poco, revisaron la sala pero lo único importante que lograron ver es que Hipo dibujaba mucho, ya que había una gran cantidad de lápices sin punta en su lapicero.

"Diablos, no hay nada." Dijo Astrid. "Revisemos los cajones."

Miraron los cajones, y tampoco descubrieron nada. Astrid, enfadada, lo cerró con fuerza y algo sonó, como madera rompiéndose. Astrid abrió el cajón, y descubrió que era un fondo falso, el cajón tenía un fondo falso.

"Con que un fondo falso…" Dijo Patapez.

"Si ha puesto uno de estos, algo tiene que ocultar." Dijo Astrid.

Quitaron los trozos de manera, y descubrieron muchos dibujos y papeles, muchos. Los sacaron para verlos y los dejaron en la mesa.

"Oh… dios." Dijo Astrid impresionada.

"Chicos…" Dijo Patapez tragando saliva. "Subid, rápido."

Los demás subieron sin rechistar, cerrando la puerta, y, por lo tanto, arriesgándose a que Estoico llegase.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto.

Había muchas hojas, la mayoría solo eran garabatos sin sentido, pero en unas cuantas había bocetos, bocetos de algún tipo de aparato. Y, lo que más les llamo la atención. La hoja del Furia Nocturna arrancada del libro de los dragones, con un dibujo en ella. Un dibujo de un Furia Nocturna, o lo que se supone que era.

"Eso se supone que es…" Dijo Patapez acercándose a la mesa. "¿Un Furia Nocturna?"

"Bueno, Hipo fue el único que lo vio, así que supongo que será así." Dijo Astrid.

"Mola bastante, pero no creo que sea de color transparente." Dijo Chusco.

"Idiota." Dijo Brusca. "No es transparente, es blanco."

"Es de color negro, si no lo veríamos en la noche." Dijo Mocoso.

"Os lo dije." Dijo Patapez sonriendo. "Forma aerodinámica para volar rápido." Añadió triunfante.

"¿Y los otros dibujos?" Pregunto Mocoso asomándose.

"No lo sé." Dijo Astrid. "Hipo siempre ha sido un poco raro." Añadió indiferente, sin pararse a pensar acerca de esos bocetos.

Mientras discutían, un sonido en la entrada de la vivienda se escuchó, pasos acercándose a la puerta.

"Oh dios, ¡Es Estoico!" Dijo Patapez. "Se nos ha olvidado vigilar." Añadió aterrorizado.

"¡Rápido!" Dijo Astrid. "Escondeos donde podáis." Añadió y se escondió debajo de la cama de Hipo.

Todos se miraron preocupados, Patapez guardo los dibujos y se ocultó detrás del escritorio, porque no cabía dentro. Los gemelos se quedaron pegados a la pared de la puerta, si Estoico subía, con suerte, no los vería. Mocoso se escondió debajo de la cama con Astrid.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron tranquilos, pero empezaron a escuchar pasos aproximándose a la habitación. Lo bueno de Estoico es que pesaba 180kg, por lo que sus pasos se escuchaban desde fuera de la casa.

"Sh…" Murmuro Chusco.

Estoico entro, quedándose unos segundos mirando a la habitación de Hipo, y se fue.

"Uf… Que poco ha faltado." Dijo Patapez limpiándose un poco de sudor.

"¡Otra, otra, otra!" Repetían los gemelos.

"Shhhh." Dijo Mocoso. "Aún no se ha ido, idiotas."

"Vamos a salir." Dijo Astrid levantándose. "Vamos, sin hacer ruido." Añadió y salió por la puerta de cuclillas, los demás la siguieron.

Estoico estaba en la cocina, bastante alejada de la puerta, por lo que pudieron salir sin problemas, en cuanto todos salieron echaron a correr hacia su zona sin mirar atrás.

"Bueno…" Dijo Astrid respirando fuertemente. "Misión cumplida." Añadió alzando un brazo en señal de victoria.

"¡Genial!" Dijo Patapez. "Y… ¿Ahora qué?"

Astrid abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, pero se puso a pensar, y se dio un golpe en la frente.

"Pues…" Dijo Astrid. "No lo sé." Añadió riendo.

Todos se golpearon también, solo que los gemelos más fuerte, tanto, que se cayeron al suelo.

"Esta noche nos daremos los regalos." Dijo Patapez. "Así que yo voy a terminar el mío. ¡Adiós!"

"Es verdad." Dijo Chusco. "Vamos a comprar eso al viejo, necesitamos 4 jabalís." Añadió mirando a su hermana, esta asintió.

"Genial, pues quedamos por la noche." Dijo Astrid. "Yo también me voy, hasta luego Mocoso."

"Adiós, ¡Princesa!" Dijo Mocoso, Astrid le regalo una mirada amenazante.

Astrid, al llegar a casa, no se puso a preparar su regalo como todos, ella ya lo tenía escogido, un libro de Botánica, que solo pudo conseguirlo gracias a un trueque con alguien de una tierra lejana. Lo que hizo fue pensar, reflexionar sobre lo visto en casa de Hipo. ¿Planos? Entendía el dibujo de la forma del Furia Nocturna, pero no lograba encontrar la respuesta a esos planos, bocetos o como quieran llamarse. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza, que Hipo se había suicidado, y esos eran los planos, pero descarto esa idea totalmente al ponerse a recordar todas las pruebas que encontraron.

"Tiene que haber algo más…" Pensó tumbándose en su cama, y cerró los ojos.

Astrid tomo una buena siesta hasta la noche, y, para quedarse dormida, se planteaba preguntas, teorías de lo que realmente podría haber ocurrido. Astrid sabía que Hipo había estado con un Furia Nocturna, quizás lo dibujo mientras no lo veía. ¿Y si lo mato al descubrirle? Para cuando formulo esa pregunta, ya se había quedado totalmente dormida.

El anochecer llego, y la madre de Astrid la despertó para avisarle que el gran evento estaba a punto de celebrarse en el gran salón. Claro que, Astrid no tenía pensado ir al gran salón, iba con sus amigos a cenar y darse regalos entre ellos. Se arregló lo más rápidamente posible, cogió una blusa aun utilizable y una falda corriente, odiaba esa falda, pero, entre que era su parte de la ropa preferida, y que no le gustaba NADA, no sabía si tirarla o quedársela. Opto por ponérsela, no iba a ir ahora por otra cosa. Cogió su regalo, patas de cordero en un plato, su hacha, y ya estaba lista.

"¡Mama, me voy!" Grito Astrid desde la entrada de su casa.

"¡Pásatelo bien, cariño!" Grito desde la cocina. "¡Y no vuelvas tarde!" Añadió.

Astrid salió de casa, dispuesta a dirigirse a su lugar de siempre, ya que la acampada en la tumba de Hipo solo lo iban a hacer en Snoggletog. Al llegar, solo vio a los gemelos, discutiendo como siempre.

"Chicos, ¿Aún no han llegado los demás?" Pregunto Astrid tomando asiento.

"Patapez está en la herrería, dijo que ahora viene." Dijo Brusca. "Pero de mocoso no idea." Añadió levantando los hombros.

Solo espero 5 minutos hasta que Mocoso apareció, seguido de Patapez un poco por detrás.

"Ya era hora." Dijo Astrid. "Llegáis tarde, castigados sin regalo." Añadió sonriendo.

"Bueno..." Dijo Patapez tomando aire. "Ya estamos." Añadió y tomo su asiento.

"¿Qué habéis traído para comer?" Pregunto Chusco.

"Yo traigo patas de cordero." Dijo Astrid.

"Yo coles en salsa." Dijo Mocoso.

"Yo albóndigas bañadas en leche de yak." Dijo Patapez, todos miraron asqueados. "Están riquísimas, las he hecho yo."

"Seguro que sí." Dijo Astrid algo sarcástica. "Pues ale, a comer."

La cena transcurrió agradablemente, se contaban cosas unos a otros y reían, cualquiera pensaría que eran amigos de toda la vida. Siguieron charlando sobre sus cosas mientras comían, hasta que llego la mejor parte de esa cena.

"¿Sabéis lo que toca?" Dijo Mocoso. "¡Regalos!" Añadió saltando como un crio.

"Bueno, yo voy primero." Dijo Chusco, cogiendo su regalo. "Y es para…." Añadió dando vueltas al regalo mirando a todos.

"¡Para mocoso!" Dijo. Mocoso salto de alegría, y casi se le caen 2 lágrimas.

"Oh dios, que será, que será…." Dijo emocionado agitando el paquete.

Mocoso abrió el paquete y se sorprendió. Una maza reluciente con púas bien afiladas estaba en frente suya.

"Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca." Dijo Mocoso abrazando a Chusco. "¡Gracias cabeza hueca!" Añadió.

"¿Te gusta? Era la última." Dijo Brusca.

"No me extraña…" Dijo Patapez. "Es genial."

"Bueno, me toca a mí." Dijo Astrid. "Y es para… ¡Patapez!" Añadió entregándole el pequeño paquete.

"Que será…" Dijo Patapez, lo abrió, y descubrió su regalo, un libro de botánica. "¡OH DIOS ASTRID!" Añadió asombrado.

"¿Un libro?" Pregunto Chusco. "Que aburrido…"

"Llevo queriendo este libro desde que tenía 8 años." Dijo Patapez. "¡Gracias Astrid!" Patapez le dio un abrazo a Astrid.

"No hay de que, sabía que te encantaría." Dijo Astrid contenta.

"Bueno, me toca a mí." Dijo Brusca. "Toma Astrid, para ti." Brusca le dio una "bolsa" del tamaño del estómago, eso sí, hecha de acero.

"No me lo creo…" Dijo Astrid abriendo el regalo. "¡Una falda de púas, lo que yo quería!" Añadió asombrada.

"¿Te gusta, eh?" Dijo Brusca. "Yo me iba a comprar una también, pero eran muy caras y no me sentaban, para ti entera."

"Muchísimas gracias Brusca, me la pondré en cuanto llegue a casa." Dijo Astrid.

"Ahora me toca a mí." Dijo Mocoso. "Tomad, idiotas." Dijo y les dio un casco reluciente a cada gemelo.

"¡Un casco nuevo!" Dijo Chusco probándoselo. "Mola, y se está cómodo."

"Ahora os podréis dar cabezazos sin dañar vuestro casco." Dijo Mocoso. "Está pensado para eso."

"Que regalazo." Dijo Brusca. "Muchas gracias, mocoso." Añadió, Astrid y Patapez no podían parar de reír.

"Bueno, Astrid, toma mi regalo." Dijo Patapez parando de reír y le entrego un brazalete bastante grande, Astrid le miro extrañado. "Es una empuñadura para tu hacha." Aclaro.

"Ahhhh." Dijo Astrid. "Vaya, Patapez, es muy bonita, muchas gracias." Astrid miro el brazalete por todos lados, era de metal, con la parte de la empuñadura hecha de cuero resistente al fuego, y cabía perfectamente en su hacha.

"Y… ¿Te ha gustado?" Pregunto Patapez nervioso.

"Me ha encantado, gracias Patapez." Dijo Astrid sonriendo.

Todos se dieron las gracias y se despidieron, había sido una noche de sorpresas para todos, a todo el mundo le gusto su regalo, Mocoso, Patapez y Astrid reían viendo a los gemelos darse cabezazos, pero así eran ellos.

Esa noche fue especial, pero, en el gran salón, no era diferente.

Era medianoche, y Estoico volvió a su casa con algo en la mano, se fue directo a su sillón, y coloco ahí, un dibujo tallado en piedra.

 **Ese dibujo, era de Estoico e Hipo, como padre e hijo, posando para la foto.**

* * *

 **Y bien? Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, quiero deciros que dentro de 2 capítulos hay sorpresa, y muchos ya deben esperarse cuál es, no tengo nada especial que decir, solo que he empezado los estudios y solo tengo medio capitulo hecho aparte de este, así que tardara más de lo previsto en subir el siguiente capítulo. Dejad una review si es posible, ya sabéis que me dan ánimos :) Y respondedme la pregunta del principio, que es algo más serio.**

 **Un saludete!**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Nueva vida

**¡Buenas! Soy German, también llamado el impuntual -.-'. Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo, pero entre los estudios, y que un virus infesto mi ordenador… no doy a basto (Tuve que formatearlo) Pero bueno, la espera merecerá la pena. En el siguiente capítulo hay sorpresa :p**

 **Os lo dejo, disfrutadlo :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Nueva vida**

* * *

Ese año había sido muy especial para todos, sin excepción. Según los vikingos, cada año se empieza la vida de nuevo, y se debe realizar las cosas que no se hicieron en la otra vida. (Es decir, el año pasado) Para la mayoría esto era una tontería, pero había un par de personas que intentaban cumplir este objetivo.

Nos situamos en Septiembre, 9 meses después de lo ocurrido anteriormente. La vida se había vuelto monótona, muuuuy monótona. El pueblo esperaba noticias emocionantes, pero raramente llegaban. Los dragones ya casi no atacaban Mema, ya que una nueva tribu, más rica en alimentos y materiales se había establecido en la otra punta del archipiélago, por lo que los dragones atacaban ahí. Esto, sin embargo, no significa la paz, los dragones seguían atacando Mema, pero con mucha menos frecuencia. Este hecho, provocó que el pueblo celebrase los ataques de los dragones, como si de algo bueno se tratase. Los vikingos eran rudos por naturaleza, necesitaban sus "juguetes" para practicar.

Los días pasaban rápidos, las actividades eran muy claras y fáciles, por lo que el pueblo se aburría toda la tarde.

¿Y que ocurrió con nuestro grupo? Ahí seguía, charlando cada día, averiguando algo divertido que hacer. Su amistad había decrecido bastante, a excepción de Patapez y Astrid. Todos habían dejado de hablar diariamente para concentrarse en otras cosas. Patapez se daba cuenta de esto, necesitaban hacer algo ya, de lo contrario, el grupo acabaría disuelto.

El grupo se encontraba en el lugar de siempre. Los gemelos se daban de golpes, y los demás hacían extraños y amorfos dibujos con un palo en la tierra, aburridos.

"Que aburrimiento…" Dijo Patapez, intentando dibujar la cara de un Nadder.

"Y que lo digas." Dijo Patapez. "No sé porque estoy haciendo esto, es un aburrimiento." Añadió tirando el palo.

En ese momento, Astrid subió la torre corriendo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Chicos, noticia de última hora." Dijo Astrid. "El jefe nos quiere en la gran sala." Añadió. Todo el mundo se levantó y corrió hacia la gran sala totalmente emocionados.

Al abrir la puerta, bastantes vikingos se encontraban también. El grupo paso, sin olvidarse de cerrar la puerta tras entrar, por supuesto.

"Gracias por venir." Dijo Estoico. "Os tengo varias noticias muy importantes." Añadió, invitando a todos a formar un coro alrededor de su mapa central del archipiélago.

"¿Qué ocurre, Estoico?" Pregunto Bocón recién llegando.

"Malas noticias." Dijo Estoico. "Callaos todos, os explicare."

"Me pregunto que será…" Dijo Chusco susurrándole a sus compañeros.

"Como ya sabéis, los dragones no suelen atacar gracias a que hay una tribu al otro lado del archipiélago, con más suministros." Dijo Estoico señalando la zona con su mano en el mapa, todos asintieron. "Bueno, ha caído." Añadió.

En ese momento todos se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

"Según los supervivientes muchos tipos de dragones les atacaron." Dijo Estoico. "Nadder, pesadilla, Gronkle, Cremallerus…"

"Entonces… ¿Volverán a atacar a Mema?" Pregunto Astrid.

"Probablemente." Asintió Estoico. "Pero lo que más me preocupa no es eso. La tribu de los hooligans nos han pedido la guerra." Añadió Estoico, todo el mundo abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Los Hooligans?" Pregunto Chusco.

"Son la tribu más poderosa del este." Dijo Patapez. "Tienen una flota entera de barcos."

"Debemos estar preparados." Dijo Estoico. "¿No queríais acción? Pues la tendréis." Añadió con el brazo en alto.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados. Probablemente iban a morir, pero eran vikingos. Imbéciles, valientes y con un gran corazón.

Una vez finalizada la reunión, todo el mundo se fue a sus hogares o a sus actividades. Nuestro típico grupito se fue a la arena de entrenamiento.

"Bueno chicos." Dijo Astrid. "¿Os acordáis como usar una de estas?" Añadió sonriendo, mientras sostenía un hacha.

"Déjame enseñarte." Dijo Mocoso, quitándole el hacha a Astrid. "Observa." El hacha golpeo la diana, pero dio en un lado, no en el centro.

"No está mal." Dijo Astrid recogiendo el hacha. "Déjame enseñarte." Astrid no solo dio en el blanco, sino que dio en el centro.

Y así se tiraron toda la tarde, practicando en la arena.

 **Desde ese día, Mema volvió a ser el caracterizado pueblo energético vikingo.**

Y, una vez motivados por los hechos que iban a ocurrir en el futuro, siguieron su vida de una manera más ruda, al estilo vikingo.

* * *

 **1 año, 3 meses después**

* * *

Como había pasado el tiempo, mucho más lento de lo que imaginaron. 2 años, 2 años desde la muerte de Hipo. Si realmente estuviese muerto, y descubriese que nadie se acuerda de él… yo me asustaría.

El caso es que, bueno, ¡Era Snoggletog! La paz y felicidad reinaban Mema. Y nuestros chicos, más crecidos y maduros (algunos), esperaban con ansias su tercer año de cena unida. ¿Quién no podría estar más emocionado?

Como todos los años, en la tumba de Hipo, todos celebraban el nuevo año a lo grande. Nadie recordaba a Hipo, pero unos cuantos, sí que lo hacían.

Cada año este evento especial entre amigos mejoro. Pasaron de robar comida y bebida a hacerla ellos mismos, ¡Juntos! Esa noche era su génesis, y nada saldría mal.

"¿Emocionado?" Pregunto Astrid en la cocina, junto a Patapez.

"Muchísimo." Dijo Patapez preparando unas especias. "Llevo esperando este momento… Bueno, un año." Añadio entre risas.

"Sin duda es la mejor época del año." Dijo Astrid nostálgica. "El tiempo vuela."

"Y que lo digas…" Dijo Patapez. "Venga, terminemos esto."

No eran los únicos con trabajo por delante. El jefe de la aldea, Estoico, era el primer ocupado en estas fechas del año.

"Bocón, te necesito." Dijo Estoico sosteniendo un bloque de hielo en su cabeza. "Quiero que hagas esto por mí." Agrego, y le dio una nota a Bocón.

"¡Por supuesto, Estoico!" Dijo Bocón de buena manera. "Descansa, y procura disfrutar esta época." Añadió, y se fue a realizar las actividades encargadas por Estoico.

"Veamos… Preparar el gran salón, recoger los suministros de comida y llevar una mesa al claro plano." Dijo Bocón. "Parece fácil." Añadió convencido de si mismo.

Y así, todos los vikingos, codo con codo, prepararon su época del año.

* * *

 **En la noche…**

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos, los adultos en el gran salón, y los adolescentes en el claro.

"Por cierto, ¿Escucharon lo que ocurrió ayer?" Pregunto Mocoso.

"No, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Pregunto Astrid curiosa.

"Han avistado un Furia Nocturna." Dijo Brusca.

Astrid, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo algo de ponche, casi se atraganta.

"U,Un…" Intento decir Astrid casi sin aliento. "¿Un Furia Nocturna?" Completo su frase.

"Llevamos sin ver uno años." Dijo Patapez comiendo pollo.

"Hay que estar pendientes entonces." Dijo Astrid relajándose un poco.

"Por el momento relajémonos." Dijo Chusco estirándose. "Es la única época del año tranquila."

"El tonto tiene razón." Dijo Mocoso tragando comida. "Pero ahora, vamos a lo importante." Añadió emocionado, sacando una antorcha.

"¡El mejor momento del año!" Grito Patapez levantándose del asiento, todos hicieron lo mismo, se pusieron juntos, tiraron la antorcha y… dejaron que la magia ocurriese.

El fuego quemo cada parte del gran árbol criado a mano. Todos los años plantaban una semilla, y dejaban que creciese todo el año, al momento de quemarlo, depende de lo grande que fuese el árbol, significaría un próximo año emocionante. Aunque no se sabía a ciencia cierta si sería así o no, ellos disfrutaban pensando de esa manera.

Una vez disfrutado los fuegos artificiales de los vikingos, se sentaron a terminar de comer.

"Por cierto, que gran trabajo por parte de Bocón al prepararnos esto." Dijo Astrid señalando los muebles.

"Me pregunto si lo estén pasando bien." Dijo Chusco. "Ojala estén explotando." Añadió con cara perversa.

"Otro año terminado." Dijo Brusca cambiando de tema radicalmente.

"Jo, a esperar otro año este momento." Dijo Patapez triste.

"Hacemos esto todos los días, solo que no tan preparado." Dijo Mocoso.

"Ya, pero cenar de esta manera se siente mejor." Dijo Astrid. "El árbol este año era bastante grande, ojala tengamos muchas aventuras y acontecimientos." Añadió respaldándose en su silla.

Tras una breve charla, todos terminaron de comer, dejando cada plato de la mesa vacío, habían engullido la comida como si no hubiesen probado bocado en años.

"Bueno, chicos." Dijo Mocoso lagrimoso. "Genial pasarlo de esta manera con vosotros." Añadió soltando un par de lágrimas.

"¿Estas llorando?" Pregunto Brusca impresionada.

"¡No! Eso es de chicas." Dijo Mocoso secándose las lágrimas. "Yo moqueo por los ojos."

"Ugh… que asco." Dijo Chusco.

Tras esa repentina discusión, todo el mundo se levantó, tristes, pero satisfechos. Antes de irse, un potente rugido pudo ser escuchado en la lejanía. Todo el mundo saco sus armas de inmediato, atentos a sus alrededores. Estuvieron un rato en guardia, pero no ocurrió nada. Todos se habían convertido en grandes luchadores, a excepción de Patapez, por supuesto. De igual manera todos habían cambiado físicamente, algo notable teniendo en cuenta que había pasado 1 año.

Y de esa manera, otro Snoggletog acabo, con varias sorpresas ocurridas en el camino, pero normal. Había sido un bueno año, y según la altura del árbol, el próximo prometía ser mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Bueeeno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Siento que haya sido algo corto, pero es un poco la introducción del siguiente, ya que no podía poner directamente como si hubiesen pasado 2 años xD. El próximo será muy largo, y tengo muchas ganas de traerlo, pero, como todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, todo esfuerzo tiene su tiempo. El próximo no espero traerlo hasta Noviembre, quizás lo consigo, pero lo dudo mucho. Ya sabéis, dejadme una review para saber vuestra opinión y espero que os haya gustado :). Ya sabéis de sobra que las reviews me suben mucho el ánimo, intento responderlas todas por mensaje privado. Aun así, ¿Queréis que al principio de cada cap responda a vuestros reviews? Espero vuestra respuesta :)**

 **Un abrazo, bye!**


	6. Aviso

Desgraciadamente, hoy no os traigo un capítulo nuevo, solo os vengo a decir algo.

Tardare mucho mas en traer el capítulo, os explico el porque:

No se si lo sabéis, pero mi fandom principal es de Rio, y recientemente me he vuelto a interesar por Rio. Resulta que yo empece a escribir sobre HTTYD para alejarme de la monotonía de Rio, aparte, por supuesto, de lo que me encanto la película. El caso es que me disteis muy buen apoyo, muchísimo, no me espere tanto. Os lo agradezco, de verdad. Esto, para vosotros es una mala noticia, pero para mi es una buena, ya que he recuperado mi pasión por Rio, que perdí durante este 2015.

Aparte, mis exámenes son en Enero, y he estado la mayor parte de noviembre estudiando, para que estas navidades pueda disfrutar en paz.

No estoy abandonando la historia, ni muchísimo menos, solo que llegara muy tarde. Repito, no la estoy pausando o abandonando, es mas, de vez en cuando puedo escribir fics, y un 80% de ese tiempo lo estoy gastando en Rio, y el otro 20% en HTTYD, por lo que entre estudiar y que tengo poco tiempo... el capitulo va a tardar!

Espero que lo entendáis, y si no lo entendéis y os molestáis conmigo, lo siento, de verdad.

Un saludo!

Hay muchas historias en este fandom, no creo que por una menos un tiempo os vayáis a morir, no? :D


End file.
